User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Well now that I've got that generic message out of the way lets get this party on the road. Got the first template up, starting on a basic DF one and then making some changes to the character one. Should we use these ones or the type used on the OP wiki? Also, added you as admin. JetTalk 23:00, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :How about the DF can only be used if the character currently using it is dead in the story line in which the new owner of the DF belongs to. No DF can be used by another character unless the current owner is dead? So for instance the Mera Mera no Mi should be alright as Ace is dead its been more that two years since his death. Also I started working on the main page, should be done in a few minutes. JetTalk'' 23:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Alrightie, my net kinda died out so I vanished a little suddenly. Tethering my cell's net onto my laptop to use it right now. Don't know how long that will last:P. Anyways, the blog is awesome and the main page is up, more or less:P. Will fix the rest up soon. ''JetTalk 06:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, many of my earliest characters actually started out as ideas for One Piece characters but as I couldn't find a good OP site I started with NF. Natsu was the first image I used then, without knowing he actually came from an awesome series himself. So now that I can finally make the guy Natsu it is. :D JetTalk'' 07:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I know, Nastu's new look is amazing. If only I could find more images of him post-time skip. Is Sakiugo to be your main? ''JetTalk 07:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I have the same problem, but it has more to do with me drifting from one fanon to another without consistently contributing to any single one. But I do have a more concrete idea for a OP story than I normally do so hopefully this will blossom into a good story. Btw, awesome choice of pic, Yamamoto is one bad-ass character. JetTalk'' 07:47, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing man, I'd love a crew vs crew showdown. ''JetTalk 08:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Its looking really good mate, looking forward to see the rest of the character.:D JetTalk'' 08:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think there's any reason for them to think like that. We created this wiki because the rules there prevented the usage of Multiverses, something they are themselves addressing now. If their place didn't allow us to create something and a large number of us wanted to do that then its perfectly reasonable for us to create a place that did grant us that freedom. Also, I explained to the admin there our reasons behind wanting to start this wiki so I don't really think there should be any problems between us. Anyways, lets see how they reply to my proposal. ''JetTalk 09:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Btw, does anyone else on the other fanons know about this place? Some of them might be interested in OP and would jump on here. JetTalk'' 09:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Um, who's Sakiugo? ''JetTalk 09:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ya right. I suck at remembering names:P. My guy is also kind of like that, he thinks the marines might have framed his parents so he left them and became a pirate to hunt down the marines responsible. JetTalk'' 10:09, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, up to you guys, i don't mind either way. It doesn't work for me at most times. I'll switch it on and lets see if it works. ''JetTalk 10:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) For me its my net connection, it blocks the chat. Its on now and as I'm using my phone net I think it just might work for me know. JetTalk'' 11:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC) 3G actually, using the phone's connection on my laptop. ''JetTalk 11:12, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :My broadband's working again so no more eating up the phone net. Unfortunately that also means no more chat:(. JetTalk'' 07:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll give it a try once my phone's charged, using it as a wifi router all day drained all its power. Also, could you take a look at this and let me know if its alright? I know we had discussed divine DFs yesterday and just wanted to make sure this is alright. ''JetTalk 07:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ryūko's looking real good man, looking forward to see his full abilities. Nice personality, particularly the fact that he doesn't want to fight but his sharp tongue keeps getting him into fights. The DF is also really nice, as someone mentioned on it's talk page, that's one painful power. Also nice choice for Ryūko's brother, Hibari and Fon fit in very well as brothers. And thanks about the Mera Mera no Mi, though I'm changing Sid's back story a little so will continue work on the DF after thats done. Also about the page you mentioned about crossover, I think its fine other than the copy pasting that Zarai mentioned on the talk page. Using images of the character is fine as long s its not a complete copy paste from Fairy Tail. As long as the abilities are original I guess the use of the images for reference is fine. Btw, why is there no one on chatango today? 10:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Actually that pic was a part of the original back story, and still is, I'm actually changing the fact that he was fostered by Aokiji and making an Admiral or Vice-Admiral of my own to be his mentor. Putting up his page right now. Also, even I can only see Zetch online, though Per shows up as online now and then. JetTalk'' 10:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Its too much like FB, I prefer the system we have right no much more. Its going to remain optional right? It would really suck if it became a mandatory feature. ''JetTalk 10:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure thing mate. JetTalk'' 11:44, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Haha, that will be epic indeed. They will be a part of his fighting style. They'll be made specially for him by Vegapunk so they'll have some special abilities like the Pacifista, though still to decide what unique powers his prosthetic leg will have. ''JetTalk 11:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) The additions are good mate. The fact that their political influence is less but they are more admired due to their humility sets them apart well from the World Nobles. Looking forward to your portrayal of a family member as characters. Also, what do you think of the abilities for Hawkins D. James? JetTalk''' 09:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Image Where is that marine chick from? I found images (and saved them as well) from google but I have no clue where she is actualy from. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] ''Defense'' ''Devil'' 16:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME pal! ow I can finally update Kujina! =D [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 23:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Can I have template links? Kurobina 16:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Possible Idea You wanna have a colab? You know, we could do something along the lines of having our two mains be friends on an island and then find a pair of devil fruit (if your charcater uses one) during a Marine Attack on their home. The Marines in question are looking for these fruits, or weapons, or whatever, and the two mains decide to use them instead and drive the Marines off. After that they decide to go their separate ways in order to build two strong crews to rival each other and have a showdown with the Marines down the line. Just an idea, I'm in a One Piece mood lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 06:05, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Though since this is now your collab as well, you can input as well. So yours doesn't have to find a devil fruit, they could find their spear, sword, flintlock, whip, etc. I just figured it would be a good way to get the characters considered "pirates", despite simply wanting to save their home. I plan on making Van's current Zanpakuto into my devil fruit as I loike the power of Terrain Control. Although, I'm completely at a lost for what character image to use. Oh well lol. Questions: What should the Island name be where they live? And if you have any Marines let me know, I'm making up the marines page now so we can have that all filled up. Sakazuki doesn't have to be the fleet admiral, he's just taking up space at the moment lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 06:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Drumroll Island? Good Stuff, like the precursor to the start of a song lol. But Awesome sauce! I'll them on in and then get to work on my character so we can actually get started sooner rather than later and then start recruiting people to come back to the site =D Master Dartz (Talk) 06:50, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Haha Silly ash. Tsk. Tsk. Hm, do you want to make the Island Page or should I? Master Dartz (Talk) 06:53, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hah Awesome, Now I have to do the same. Although I have no idea what character image to use for mine. Time to go hunting lol Master Dartz (Talk) 06:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Lol Oh I DEFINITELY saw all of those =P Master Dartz (Talk) 07:09, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Ooh. I like that idea. Though, it would be better if he were a Marine that went Rogue and decided to stay in the Island after seeing how its people were treated. The two Devil Fruit being his prized possesions that he was gonna eat before the Marines attacked. Or something like that. I'm game for anything really =D Master Dartz (Talk) 00:28, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Why not just use one of the birds from Pandora Hearts? lol Or go with a Mythical Animal with images that you can find, like a werewolf or vampire? =p Master Dartz (Talk) 00:38, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol as long as you don't use Dodo. that would just be weird :3 Master Dartz (Talk) 00:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)